clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jet Pack Guy
Jet Pack Guy is a Secret Agent and an EPF Agent. He always wears Super Spy Gear and always carries a Jet Pack with him, it being his mode of transportation. Jet Pack Guy apparently never removes his Glasses, or at least we have never seen him without them. He is the Tactical Lead, as stated in some Field-Ops. History Jet Pack Guy debuted in Mission 2: G's Secret Mission. The sound of his Jet Pack wakes you up on the second day in The Wilderness. G had sent him to track you down and bring you back to the HQ. He returned in Mission 10 as a member of the Waddle Squad, a group of Secret Agents who tried to capture Herbert. His Jet Pack crashed at the Beach, however, with a mixture of cream soda and hot sauce, he was able to refuel it. Later, he was fooled by Klutzy into thinking Herbert was at the Dock due to Klutzy's fake Polar Bear cut-out. Then he helped trap the real Herbert P. Bear in the Night Club. He made a brief appearance in Mission 11 inspecting the disappearance of several items in the Gift Shop. Elite Penguin Force '' logo.]] *Jet Pack Guy first appears in the Nintendo DS game similar to the way he did when he debuted; he came to rescue you and Rookie in The Wilderness. When seeing the agent land, Rookie yelled, "IT'S THE JET PACK GUY!" making this his permanent nickname. This marked his second appearance in the history of Club Penguin. He then helps and guides you through the game, often along with Rookie. *During Mission 8, you had to follow him on a Jet Pack so you could get to the Tallest Mountain to continue your Puffle training. *During Mission 10, you must help him gather up the blueprints of the Test Bots by playing Ice Fishing. *During Mission 12, he lands in the The Wilderness after running out of fuel on his Jet Pack while chasing the Test Bot, you must get extra Jet Pack fuel and continue the chase for him. *During Operation:Blackout, Jet Pack Guy was captured by Herbert P. Bear on November 22nd. He was set freed by the player along with the other frozen EPF Agents. Trivia *Jet Pack Guy is one of the few penguins who can wear two items of the same category at once. Jet Pack Guy can wear the Jet Pack and the Black Tie. **Therefore, it is impossible to imitate him because he has 2 Neck Items at once. *As revealed in the EPF game 'System Defender' in the 'Advanced Training', he in fact has eyebrows above his glasses. *He never removes his jet pack, except once in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge and PSA Mission 10 and the Club Penguin Shorts episode Best Seat in the House. *If you make a new penguin and use the name "Jet Pack Guy," it'll say: "That Penguin name is not allowed," meaning you may be able to meet him sometime in the future. *So far from 2007-present, Jet Pack Guy is not a meetable character who waddles around. *Apparently, Jet Pack Guy has had a jet pack since 2007 and Jet Packs weren't available until the Festival of Flight. It is also unknown if he had one before Jet Pack Adventure came out in November 2006, but it is most likely. *He will most likely be meetable since we were able to meet Rookie. *He is believed to be on the Log in page in 2011. You see a Red penguin, who looks very much like him, facing Herbert and wearing a tie. You can also see the Jet Pack straps on his shoulders. It is uncertain whether this is him, though. *If you type 'Jet Pack Guy' on the new search penguin list, a message will come up and say 'Jet Pack Guy is on a top secret mission. You must meet him around the island if you want to add him.' This could be a sign of Jet Pack Guy's possible future appearance in Club Penguin. *Jet Pack Guy likes to call evil robots "bucket of bolts." *Rookie says he once saw Jet Pack Guy swimming with his Jet Pack on. *In Best Seat In The House, his Jet Pack can float by itself when Jet Pack Guy re-entered the The Stage. *In the Club Penguin Times he submitted a secret that you can bring Green Puffles to Jet Pack Adventure and the things they will do for you. *Jet Pack Guy was named Jet Pack George by Herbert. He has also had other names that Herbert has called him, because Herbert often messes up on his name. *Jet Pack Guy was seen in Operation: Blackout, trapped. *In a Club Penguin Times Issue during Operation: Blackout Herbert revealed Jet Pack Guy's real name is Guy. *He has won "Best Dressed Agent" 4/5 times. *He could be the next meetable character, since he won a ballot on the Fun Stuff page, but this hasn't been officially confirmed. *In the Club Penguin Official Annual 2013, he doesn't like Rookie calling him JPG. Acquaintances *Jet Pack Guy works with you, Rookie, Gary the Gadget Guy, Dot, Agent PH, and the The Director in Missions. *He, along the rest of the EPF, works against Herbert P. Bear, Klutzy, and Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. Gallery In Game Sprite Jet_Pack_Guy_Sprite.png|Jet Pack Guy in game for Operation: Blackout (Not a Mascot). Jet_Pack_Guy_Cut-out.png|Jet Pack Guy's Cut-out seen at the The Stage. Screen shot 2012-11-25 at 4.59.15 PM.png|Guy In Buddy List. Sys_JPG.png|Jet Pack Guy's System Defender Sprite. Appearance Jet_Pack_Guy at Cinema.PNG|Jet Pack Guy at the The Stage. 1SneakPeak.jpg|Jet Pack Guy in the Mission Waddle Squad. Jet pack guy.png|Jet Pack Guy during a Mission. Jobs Secret Agent postcard.png|Jet Pack Guy on the PSA Pay Check. Jet Pack Guy About To Take Off.png|Jet Pack Guy about to take off in Mission 10. Jet Pack Guy Taking Off.png|Jet Pack Guy taking off in Mission 10. Frozen Jet Pack Guy.png|Jet Pack Guy captured in Herbert's Containment Unit. JetPackGuy 1.png|Jet Pack Guy reading The F.I.S.H during The Veggie Villain. JetPackGuy 2.png|Jet Pack Guy before he was a main character of Club Penguin. Jet Pack Guy and Rookie.PNG|Jet Pack Guy and Rookie in Mission 10. JetPackGuy.jpg|Jet Pack Guy as seen in the Animated Shorts. Messages epfm010312.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from March 1, 2011. EPF_Message_June_22.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from June 22, 2012. JetPackGuyMessageAugust92012.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from August 8, 2012. JetPackGuyMessageAugust302012.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from August 30, 2012. JatPeckGiy.png|His Avatar in the EPF Spy Phone messages. Others jetpackguyfigure.png|A small figure of Jet Pack Guy in Card-Jitsu when Gary's Power Card is played. JetPackGuyExposed.png|Jet Pack Guy's identity was revealed in the Club Penguin Times by Herbert in Operation: Blackout. See also *Jet Pack Adventure *PSA Secret Missions *Jet Pack *Dot *P.S.A. *EPF *Gary Category:Elite Agents Category:PSA Category:DS Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Characters Category:EPF Category:Non meetable characters